jat_futsalfandomcom-20200214-history
2012 FIFA Futsal World Cup
The 2012 FIFA Futsal World Cup was the 7th FIFA Futsal World Cup, an international futsal tournament that took place from 1–18 November 2012 in Thailand. An extra four teams (increase to 24 from 20 at the 2008 event in Brazil) were competing at this World Cup. England won their first ever title by defeating Brazil 4–2 in the final, James Harrison became the first person to score a hat-trick in the final. Qualification :1.^ 'Teams that will make their debut. Group Stage Group A Shoturma |goals2=Ayala |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=4,379 |referee=Wenceslao Aguilar (Panama) }} ---- Suphawut Jirawat |goals2=Zúñiga |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=4,379 |referee=Héctor Rojas (Peru) }} ---- Alcaraz Villalba |goals2=Zúñiga Navarrete Cubillo |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=5,613 |referee=Francesco Massini (Italy) }} ---- Suphawut Jirawat |goals2=Ovsiannikov Chepornyuk Rogachov Pavlenko |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=5,613 |referee=Sergio Cabrera (Cuba) }} ---- |goals2=Rogachov Ovsyannikov Sorokin Pavlenko |stadium=Korat Chatchai Hall, Nakhon Ratchasima |attendance=4,200 |referee=Daniel Rodriguez (Uruguay) }} ---- Ayala J. Salas |goals2=Suphawut Jetsada |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=5,307 |referee=Ivan Shabanov (Russia) }} Group B Lasso Mena Gálvez Hinks Goodridge |goals2= Jabrane Derrou Habil |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=3,579 |referee= Amitesh Behari (Fiji) }} ---- Lozano |goals2= Daneshvar H. Tayyebi |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=3,579 |referee= Francisco Rivera (Mexico) }} ---- |goals2= Hassanzadeh Kazemi |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,409 |referee= Carlos González (Guatemala) }} ---- Lin Borja Aicardo Alemao Miguelín |goals2= De Leon Alvarado |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,409 |referee= Scott Kidson (Australia) }} ---- Kazemi Taheri |goals2= Goodridge Pérez Alvarado |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,400 |referee= Eduardo Fernandes (Portugal) }} ---- |goals2= Lozano Borja Fernandão Álvaro |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,898 |referee= Naoki Miyatani (Japan) }} Group C |goals2= Cardinal Nandinho Marinho |stadium=Korat Chatchai Hall, Nakhon Ratchasima |attendance=4,298 |referee= Alireza Sohrabi (Iran) }} ---- Neto Vinicius |goals2= Inaba |stadium=Korat Chatchai Hall, Nakhon Ratchasima |attendance=4,298 |referee= Gábor Kovács (Hungary) }} ---- Ricardinho Cardinal |goals2= Morioka Hoshi Kitahara Henmi |stadium=Korat Chatchai Hall, Nakhon Ratchasima |attendance=4,350 |referee= Daniel Rodríguez (Uruguay) }} ---- Rodrigo Neto Fernandinho Vinicius Jé Rafael |goals2= |stadium=Korat Chatchai Hall, Nakhon Ratchasima |attendance=4,350 |referee= Danijel Janošević (Croatia) }} ---- Hoshi Osodo |goals2= Rahoma |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=5,307 |referee= Francesco Massini (Italy) }} ---- |goals2= Simi Fernandinho Neto |stadium=Korat Chatchai Hall, Nakhon Ratchasima |attendance=4,200 |referee= Wenceslaos Aguilar (Panama) }} Group D Assis Lima Forte Romano Honorio Mentasti Merlim |goals2= Ngaluafe |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=3,000 |referee= Eduardo Mahumane (Mozambique) }} ---- Rescia Amas Borruto |goals2= Rodríguez |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=2,400 |referee= Eduarod Fernandes (Portugal) }} ---- Cimitile Giovenali |goals2= Quiroz |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=3,800 |referee= Fernando Gutiérrez (Spain) }} ---- Cuzzolino |goals2= Lima Fortino Assis |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=3,800 |referee= Nurdin Bukuev (Kyrgyzstan) }} ---- |goals2= Ercolessi Fortino Leggiero |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,898 |referee= Sandro Brechane (Brazil) }} ---- |goals2= Borruto Cuzzolino Luciux Vaporaki Garcías Amas |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,400 |referee= Marc Birkett (England) }} Group E Robinho Romulo Kutuzov |goals2= |stadium=Hua Mark Indoora, Bangkok |attendance=1,407 |referee= Dario Santamaría (Argentina) }} ---- |goals2= Simić Radovanović Bojović Janjić Kocić |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,407 |referee= Joel Ruiz (Paraguay) }} ---- |goals2= Kocić Lazić Rajčević Bojović Pavićević |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=552 |referee= Renata Leite (Brazil) }} ---- Bougy |goals2= Lima Kutuzov Pereverzev Romulo Sergeev Abramov |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=552 |referee= Alireza Sohrabi (Iran) }} ---- Bojović |goals2= Lima Shayakhmetov |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,370 |referee= Fernando Gutierrez (Spain) }} ---- Al-Mutairi Al-Taweel |goals2= Bougy Saleh Roshdy Abdel-Hakim Mohamed |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,152 |referee= Sergio Cabrera (Cuba) }} Group F Escobar Aguilar Acevedo Enríquez |goals2= Serna Reyes |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=2,300 |referee= Karel Henych (Czech Republic) }} ---- Wilson Collins Atcherley Pryce Moore Wyss Pritchard |goals2= |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=2,300 |referee= Kim Jang-Kwan (South Korea) }} ---- Quiroz Reyes Duque Abril Caro Fonnegra Prado |goals2= Ragomo Osifelo Leaalafa |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,300 |referee= Borut Sivic (Slovenia) }} ---- Wyss Moore Collins Wilson Pryce |goals2= |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,300 |referee= Hector Rojas (Peru) }} ---- Bule Leaalafa Talo |goals2= De Léon Aguilar Enríquez |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,152 |referee= Francesco Massini (Italy) }} ---- Collins Harrison |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,370 |referee= Scott Kidson (Australia) }} 'Ranking of third-placed teams Knockout Stage Round of 16 |goals2= Cardinal Matos Ricardinho |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=3,579 |referee=Daniel Rodríguez (Uruguay) }} ---- Fedorchenko Zhurba Rogachov Ovsyannikov |goals2= Morioka Kitahara |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=3,579 |referee=Renata Leite (Brazil) }} ---- Fernandão Aicardo Ortiz Álvaro |goals2= Kritsada |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=4,170 |referee=Alexander Cline (Panama) }} ---- |goals2= Duque Caro |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=4,170 |referee=Ivan Shabanov (Russia) }} ---- dos Santos Fortino |goals2= González |stadium=Korat Chatchai Hall, Nakhon Ratchasima |attendance=3,644 |referee=Nurdin Bukuev (Kyrgyzstan) }} ---- Jé Rodrigo Ari Simi Neto Vinícius Rafael Falcão |goals2= |stadium=Korat Chatchai Hall, Nakhon Ratchasima |attendance=3,644 |referee=Fernando Gutierrez (Spain) }} ---- Collins Atcherley |goals2= Lima |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,355 |referee=Wenceslao Aguilar (Panama) }} ---- |goals2= Cuzzolino Rescia |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,355 |referee=Héctor Rojas (Peru) }} Quarter-finals Borruto |goals2= Neto Falcão |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=3,007 |referee=Wenceslao Aguilar (Panama) }} ---- Caro Abril |goals2= Ovsyannikov |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=3,007 |referee=Sergio Cabrera (Cuba) }} ---- |goals2= Assis Lima Fortino Honorio |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=3,100 |referee=Karel Henych (Czech Republic) }} ---- |goals2= Harrison Collins |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=3,100 |referee=Daniel Rodríguez (Uruguay) }} Semi-finals Moore Harrison |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=4,597 |referee=Nurdin Bukuev (Kyrgyzstan) }} ---- Toro |goals2= Toro |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=4,597 |referee=Marc Birkett (England) }} Third place match Fortino |goals2= |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=5,685 |referee=Jose Katemo (Angola) }} Final Pryce |goals2= Neto Falcão |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }}